The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part, at least a closure member supported by the stationary part and adapted to close the roof opening in the fixed roof and to selectively open it by being moved at least rearwardly, and a wind deflector positioned near the front of the roof opening, said wind deflector being movable between an ineffective position below the fixed roof and an effective position projecting above the fixed roof, the wind deflector including flexible wind deflecting material attached at its upper end to an upper elongate element which is movably connected to the stationary part and extends at least along the front of the roof opening and the wind deflecting material being connected at its lower end to the stationary part, the wind deflecting material being provided with an intermediate elongate element attached to the wind deflecting material between its upper and lower ends and extending along substantially the width of the wind deflecting material.